Crashing Waves
by inkandimpalas
Summary: The redone version of ‘cruse of fate’. a story of our favourite shinobi getting shipwrecked on an island, but with a twist. A girl who was given everything falls for a boy who never knew he could love. Exciting no? XD. Gaarahina rest of the pairings you


**Crashing Waves**

**Summary:** _The redone version of 'cruse of fate'. a story of our favourite shinobi getting shipwrecked on an island, but with a twist. A girl who was given everything falls for a boy who never knew he could love. Exciting no? XD. (Gaarahina) rest of the pairings you'll just have to find out XD._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but I for surely own this storyline .

**Authors note:** _Hello my loyal readers and newly acquired readers. I'm glad to have everyone back and to anyone whose new to this story, I hope you enjoy it. To the older reviewers, I am sad to say that you'll have to bear with me till any of the new stuff comes out. I know its terribly frustrating but I'm glad you're still sticking with me and a bag of cookies for all of you . Please enjoy and for now I will remain leaving cruse of fate up until I get back to chapter 8. Of course I'm not sticking very closely to the original storyline just to give you all a bit of a different taste. Hopefully you'll still like it. _

_Thanks to you all and here we go . Oh and one more thing. There is quiet the drama between Gaara Sasuke and Hinata. I decided that it just wasn't… drama enough so I decided to add more . Oh and I don't like that they weren't on the boat for very long so I changed that up to. Well enjoy and please please please review! _

**Chapter 1:** On With the Show

The chill of the morning still rested in her room as she shuffled around packing a few extra items into her carry-on. Her suitcase had been packed to the complete brim, her clothing being the main target of horror. Hinata grimaced at the memories of the 'before' shopping trip with the girls. It didn't take long before they were all putting her in clothing that was completely too tight and insanely uncomfortable, from tank tops that showed off a little too much up top, to the shorter shorts that rode why to high on her thigh.

She knew it was a cruise, and normally you would wear something a little more… revealing for the fact that it was hot and sunny out on deck, but Hinata couldn't tear herself away from the thick jacket she clung to tiredly. The smell of soft mint wafted to her nose as she pushed her arms through the long sleeves, zipping it up to let the warmth run through her once more. Yes, she was definitely most comfortable this way.

Finally, looking down at her two pieces of luggage, she gave a pleased nod before hauling it up on her bed, ready for the day to begin… and a hectic day it would be.

It didn't take long before the first knock at the door resounded through her house sending a giddy feeling throughout her body. She had never really been on a cruise before and the fact that she was about to do so with friends was the most appealing idea she had yet. Quickly running down the stairs two by two she got to the door just to see Hanabi chuckling lightly, her small fingers holding the door half open.

"Would you just let me in?" Sounded the voice of a very annoyed Ino. This only seemed to spur on Hanabi's giggling. It sounded almost like twinkling bells. A laugh that most woman desired. Of course Hinata knew better then to let Hanabi's cuteness let her get the best of people.

Hanabi may have been a good child once and a while but she sure was a mischievous one. Not terribly so, it just took a few slip ups and a lot of other peoples annoyance to make her chime with that twinkling bell of laughter.

"Hanabi onee-chan, would you leave my friends alone?" Hinata rolled her eyes as she strode towards the door to Hanabi's dismay, throwing it open wide enough for Ino to walk through, luggage in tow. "Hello Ino-chan."

"Hinata-chan," Ino smiled lightly as she stopped in the hall. "You excited or what?"

"You have no idea," Hinata chuckled leading Ino into the kitchen. "You can just leave your stuff in here for now. It will take a little while before the limo can get here so you mine as well take a seat…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang instead of the loud knocking that Ino had produced. Hinata ran out of the kitchen, opening the door easily to see Sakura and Tenten standing there, luggage also in tow.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura cocked her head to the side, flashing a white toothy grin, her full pink glossy lips curving back revealing the shiny set of perfect teeth. Hinata smiled lightly bowing her head to them before letting them inside, a tinge of jealousy running through her. Out of all the girls, Sakura had to be one of the prettiest, and she always had to be so modest about it too.

The last to show up was Temari, 15 minutes late. Her luggage was a little bit smaller then the rest of theirs but she seemed pretty fine with it, her hand resting lazily on her hip. She just shrugged somewhat when Hinata bowed to her and walked into the house without exchanging any kind of pleasantries or even a hello.

But that was ok. They all knew that Temari was just… different on the outside. Maybe that's why they all accepted her so well. She had had a strange childhood in a foreign country, and she never complained about anything… she was just kind of forceful when it came to things. Not very polite unless necessary.

So that was it… and they were ready to travel. Hinata gulped, a new found excitement running through her veins.

**(break)**

"I swear! There better be some hot chicks on board or this trip is going to suck epically," Naruto murmured a little annoyed. Of course, being in a car for 6 hours always made the optimistic blonde even a little bit grumpy, Gaara noted with a little bit of satisfaction. It was one thing to see his best friend almost always happy but getting the few glimpses of him showing emotion other then extreme happiness was, in itself somewhat amusing.

Gaara's wandering eyes then laid upon the tired looking Neji who had his chin rested against his long pale fingers. 18 years old and already a slave to the working world. Soon that would be all of them, sitting in a car looking out a window wishing they were anywhere else then where they were.

Of course, Gaara knew how that felt as he grimaced, lying his head back against the seat. In this broken world, there was no where else he'd rather be then back home hidden behind the dunes of sand…

"Gaara, your mumbling to yourself again," Kiba chuckled, long white canines peaking out underneath his curled lips. Kiba received a very fierce evil glare for that comment before Gaara turned his eyes out of the window. "God you guys! You make this trip sound like it's going to be hell or something!"

"No one ever said it was going to be hell," Sasuke murmured from the passengers seat, a green dell inspiron laptop balanced on his lap as he typed at an obscene speed. "We're all just bored and tired from the long car ride. Once we get our legs moving a bit more we'll all be in much better moods."

"And maybe a good nap," Shikamaru murmured, one hand resting on the wheel, eyelids heavy but hardly visible behind the small black sunglasses balanced on the tip of his nose. "Or some reading time."

"I sure wont be reading for the entire week," Neji grumbled. Although he was on his vacation like they all were, he was obviously being arrogant about it. Big surprise there… "Not a single paper. No more."

"Would you all just cheer up?" Kiba growled suddenly cutting Neji off. "I swear to god. It's like sitting in a car full of dead bodies! Lifeless. We are about to be going on a cruise to some far off island so we can relax and enjoy ourselves and your all grumbling around like it's nothing."

"Ramen… there better be ramen," Naruto grumbled as if Kiba hadn't said anything at all.

Kiba just shook his head and turned his eyes out the window.

'Yes it would definitely be a good thing when we'd get out of this car' Gaara thought with a smirk. 'at least everyone feels the same way I do.'

**(Break)**

Hinata took a long sip of her soda letting the liquid run down her parched throat easily, curing her of the dryness. Her soft silver orbs flicked from girl to girl easily as they all chatted easily about boys and school. Shopping and all the sorts of things they normally talked about. Her eyes of course seemed to have landed on the conversation going on between Sakura and Temari.

In the last half hour it had become quite heated, in fact so heated that Sakura was nearly blasting Temari's ear off. Of course Temari was only saying the same thing over and over again. 'And I care because why again?'. Hinata was somewhat annoyed with this for they were all stuck in a limo, constricted so that they had to hear every last detail of the immature battle of words.

"How can we not have fun on a cruise?" Sakura defended herself easily, full lips scrunched in a pout. "I don't see why you have to be so pessimistic about this. It isn't like we're going to be standing around on board doing nothing!"

"Just because I'm not as excited as you are doesn't mean I'm going to hate it there," murmured Temari lightly, her eyes directed towards the black-tinted windows. At least that was a reaction and Sakura took off with it. "I just don't get overly excited from things that I hardly no much about. This was all Hinata's doing. If the cruise is nice then I will voice it."

"But it's a cruise!" Sakura shook her head nonchalantly. "It's going to be nice whichever way you spin it! And Hyuuga Hiashi was the way to pay for the entire thing! You think he'd be sending his first daughter on a bad one? I highly doubt especially with the money in that house…"

"If you listened a day in your life you would no for a fact that Hiashi has never quite done anything relatively nice towards Hinata since she was five," Temari turned her dark eyes towards Sakura showing her great annoyance. "What makes you think he was willing to drop a lot of money on Hinata and her friends now? I know Hinata has worked hard and I'm glad she is getting rewarded for that. That's why I'm here right now. If this cruise sucks then I want to be there for her. There is one thing that I refuse to do though and that is display fake emotion."

Sakura turned her eyes towards the floor of the limo, her lips mouthing a small o shape. Other then Ino chatting with Tenten quietly, the limo seemed to have become dead silent.

**(Break)**

Neji looked up at the ship, his pale almost white eyes scanning the entire exterior of the ship in itself. It was well made, that was for sure, and looked expensive which he knew it was. After all he was the one who was paying for half the cost without the others knowing about it. He hadn't wanted to say anything to Naruto who had to work fairly hard for the small share of cash used to pay for the cruise in itself. Not to mention he didn't want them getting all soft on him… he mentally cringed.

"Big boat," Gaara murmured as he stepped out of the SUV. Neji was a little surprised to hear words coming from the fiery-haired male. Normally he had no comments towards anything like this but he always came along. Neji had wondered if Gaara should have just stayed back for once because of the fact that he normally showed great displeasure in anything that had to do with supposed 'relaxation' but Gaara came along as he always did…

"It's huge!" Naruto wondered aloud excitedly resting his hands behind his head, a big toothy grin crossing his lips. "This is going to be awesome!"

"This coming from the boy who couldn't seem to find anything exciting about this cruise on the car ride here," Kiba rolled his eyes chucking Naruto's bag at him. "Stop being lazy and pick it up why don't you?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba before slinging his large bag over his shoulder annoyed.

"You have the passes right Neji?" Shikamaru murmured lightly, head slung back, half-lidded eyes now peering up at the pure blue of the sky. Not a single cloud in sight. Perfect for a cruise but not so perfect for the lazy teen.

Neji reached in his pocket producing 6 tickets, each with the number of their room printed on it in black ink. He handed them out easily before taking his luggage out of the trunk of the SUV and then without much thought put the 'on the cruise' sign on the front dash board. That way they weren't illegally parked.

"This should get pretty wild," Kiba smiled suddenly, his own bag slung easily over his shoulder. "A cruise, just us guys, and who knows. There might be some pretty hot chicks on board. Cross your fingers uh?"

"I came to relax," Neji murmured. "Nothing more then that. If you have other ultimatums then that is your own business."

"Stop being so uptight Neji," Naruto chuckled loudly. "You never know. Maybe you'll meet someone! And maybe there's a ramen stand on board!" his eyes suddenly lit up at the thought of ramen.

"Well if we don't get on board soon then we wont be seeing anything," Shikamaru suddenly started walking towards the entrance, his bag still slung over his shoulder. "Remember we still have to go through security."

"Right captain obvious," Kiba jogged up beside him. "Here goes everything."

**(break)**

Security didn't take long, surprisingly enough. Just a few minutes and the girls found themselves standing on the deck of the ship. It was extremely beautiful, the deck made of perfect hardwood, polished and beautiful. Down the sides were lawn chairs already propped up so you could view the sky and the sea in comfort. Hinata hadn't been expecting something as grand as this and soon began to loosen up.

"We can all sight see later," Temari murmured pulling her luggage towards the hallway that lead into the inside of the ship. It didn't take long for them to find the door that had a number '6' embedded into it. Surprisingly enough, the hallway seemed to only have a few doors in it unlike the other hallways that had many more doors. When Hinata swiped the identifier key, the door unlocked and the all walked inside curiously.

"Holy jeez!" Ino smiled widely. It didn't take much to realize how expensive this place must have been. For one, the first room they walked into was huge and most obviously the living quarters. There was a large leather couch against the wall and two wing backed chairs facing against them, a polished wood coffee table sitting atop a beige coloured carpet. By the wall was a larger plasma screen TV with a DVD player and assorted films under it in a cabinet. The walls were a pretty cream colour, the floor that wasn't carpeted, a beautiful mahogany wood.

Hinata smiled quietly to herself. She could remember the conversation with Hiashi very clearly back home when he had told her of the trip he was sending her on. A thank you for all the work she had been doing.

Hiashi was never very keen on treating her himself. They had always had so much in their lives that there really was no need of gifts. If Hinata wanted something she could have just gone out and gotten it for herself. Even still the thought that her father wanted to treat her because of the things she was doing was somewhat reassuring that she was doing the right thing.

As a matter of fact, she had never really been asked to do anything when she had first started helping Hiashi back when she first turned 15. She had walked into his office curiously, just to hear him talking over the phone frustrated, forehead resting against his hand, eyes screwed shut. He had been overworking himself to a point of exhaustion and that's when she knew what she had to do.

When Hiashi left to go to a business dinner she had entered his office and started merely sorting out his things just to make it a little more organized for him until her eyes started scanning across some of the documentation. It didn't take her long to catch a hold of all the things her father was doing and with a pen in hand, finished off half the paper work before her father got home.

Of course she never told Hiashi of this and was only happy that he was surprised and happy when he got home to see it all done for him. Of course, he was fairly curious of who had completed the work for him but never questioned it for he was just to happy to be free of some of the stress.

And so Hinata started doing this more often. It came to a point where every time he left for a dinner meeting or party, she would sneak into his office and complete the work that had been pushing him down. She found great pride in the fact that she could do some of the work that she had been told so many times that she would never understand.

Of course, after a few months of the work being mysteriously completely Hiashi decided he would do his best to find out who had been doing the work he couldn't find the time to do. So he said he had a dinner party to go to and when it was over, snuck back into the house just to see Hinata sitting in his big chair, calculator in hand, short hair pulled back with clips.

And so, for the next two years, Hinata had been 'employed' by her father to keep some things straight and orderly and that all work that he couldn't complete, she would. This made it easier for the both of them, since Hinata didn't have to hide the fact that she was doing his work and Hiashi knew and understood how his work was so miraculously being completed for him.

And so, after all that time, she was being treated. She never wanted to be treated. She did the work because she wanted her Otousan, not to be rewarded. Even still, knowing her father cared made it feel like she hadn't done that work for not. She got more then she had expected and for that she was grateful.

Hinata turned her eyes towards her watch eagerly to see the ship was about to start up so she quickly walked down the one corridor that lead to the three rooms. As everyone agreed, Sakura and her would share a room, Tenten and Ino would share a room and Temari would get a room to herself. When everyone offered the room to Hinata she had humbly declined for she knew Temari would much prefer a room to herself given the fact that she was two years older.

And she didn't mind sharing a room with Sakura as well. It wasn't like she hated to pink-haired girl. She was just, somewhat envious of her. Sometimes it was in a way nice to listen to a girl talk about normal life situations like boys and shopping instead of the normal drone of businessmen or the loud boisterous voices of the other boys at school who had so often challenged her and her friends to football.

"I want to see the boat leave port," Hinata murmured quietly as she put her stuff down on one of the queen sized beds. Sakura was still gawking at the fact that they each had a queen sized bed all to themselves.

"It really isn't that big of a deal," Sakura murmured putting her own bag on her bed. I'll unpack your stuff if you want."

"That would be amazing of you," Hinata smiled lightly tilting her head to the side. As she bolted out the door though she felt her wrist being snagged by the ever boisterous Ino.

"Hinata, I thought you would leave that jacket at home," Ino looked down at her chuckling. Hinata's eyes widened surprised before they looked back down at the big Hyuuga clan sweater that she had loved so much. It was warm and it always made her feel at home whenever she wore it…

"Is there a problem?" she squeaked.

"Why don't you just take it off and leave it in your room for the week," Ino chuckled reaching for the zipper. "I'd bet you'd meet a lot more boys without the jacket. It makes you look like you have no figure at all!"

Hinata stepped back embarrassedly, arms wrapping around her torso protectively. "I-I'm happy just the way I am…"

"She's got a point you know," Sakura chuckled. "How bout you just take the sweater off for a today. I'm sure it will make Ino happy and we'll actually be able to see your figure not to mention you wont miss the boat leaving port."

Hinata blushed lightly pulling at the sleeves a little defensively. The other girls were definitely smaller then her when it came to weight, and they could all wear short shorts and tank tops without really feeling embarrassed. Hinata though was always self conscious without her jacket, not to mention the only shirts she really had were the smaller undershirts that she wore with the jacket because of the fact that it was summer and the jacket was hot enough without the added need of more extra heat.

"Come on pleaseeee," Ino begged. "I bet you'd look so much cuter without it. Just for today."

Hinata grimaced before finally giving in, her light fingers suddenly fumbling with the zipper. It was embarrassing enough not having the jacket on around them, let alone walking on deck without it. Finally, with a crimson blush flooding her cheeks, she removed the jacket, handing it uneasily to Ino before rapping her arms around her torso one more. The shirt was… fairly revealing, her midriff and top of her bust quite evidently there.

"Hinata-chan you're so cute!" Ino chuckled lightly. "Hey Sakura-chan, she has bigger boobs then you." you couldn't hide the mocking sound that entered her voice as she took her chances making fun of Sakura.

"I even knew Hinata had a nice figure," Temari murmured erupting from her own room. Temari also look good in most clothing but she stood a good four inches taller then the rest of the girls, her longs legs perfectly tanned. Next to Sakura, she looked much taller but Sakura's girly more womanly body made her just a wee bit more attractive, while Temari still had a kind of boyish stoutness about her.

"The boat is about to take off so I really should get going…" Hinata murmured, her cheeks still burning extreme crimson. "Bye!"

She jetted towards the door before they'd start gushing over her figure for it kind of felt like they were being fake… at least to her. Maybe it was the fact that she was so extremely self-conscious about her body and her weight that it just didn't seem right to her that they could be saying such things. Either way, she wanted to see the shore one more time. Just once more…

**(break)**

Gaara ran his fingers through his crimson locks lightly, his forearms resting against the rail tiredly, aquamarine eyes calm and composed in a carefully calculated façade. Easier to hide then fight. He would have hated that kind of person a long time ago… but he could do nothing but agree now.

The wind blew so gently, lifting tendrils of soft crimson locks each way, kanji ai set perfectly across his brow. A birth mark, his mother used to say before she passed. He had a hard time believing it though. Such an occurrence never happened, at least not in such a perfect manner. It was impossible.

Either way, he bore it on his brow, wishing that it was not there. People were drawn to stare. They always did. A teenage boy, no more the 17, dressed in a very feminine black attire. His shirt bellowed out revealing his lithe shoulders and sculpted collarbone, arms loose but tightened near the bottom into the open cuffs ending just below his elbows. The shirt wasn't long and ended just a little bit above the pant line so a portion of his creamy white midriff was visible. His jeans were long and tight around the thighs and billowed out around the calves, putting emphasis on the navy skaters shoes. The outfit in itself was scandalous enough for public viewing, but now as he leaned against the railing, the smell of sea fresh in his nose, the only thing he could feel was the stares of younger people mocking him as they walked by. He was used to it though. He had always been used to it… at least as much as he could remember.

Finally he turned to walk back inside, the shore becoming distant now across the water, when he heard something peculiar going on a little ways off. When he turned his eyes he wasn't really that surprised to see the phenomenon and decided nonchalantly to make his move.

**(end Chapter)**

**Well I hope that was satisfactory enough for you all. I was surprised to find how much I enjoyed writing that and I cant wait to here some of the things you wish to say about it. Of course I will be quite the happy little writer if I get more then 5 reviews… which of course I'm not saying you have to. I would just be twice as happy XDXD. **

**Ja ne and keep clicking those review buttons!**


End file.
